Reunion
by Kyokii.tana
Summary: [Isshushipping] A dialog between N and Touya, after the happenings of the 15th Generations episode, which causes more feelings than just please to see each other again.


Hey there!

I want to thank my translator Anime Princess (Link to her Tumblr in my profile). It means a lot to me and I'm looking forward to our next project.

I hope you like my story and I would be very grateful if you would leave a like, since this is my first step into the english Pokemon-Fandom.

Enjoy yourself!  
Kyoki

If you want to stay tuned, follow me on Twitter or Tumblr, links are in my profile.

・

・

・

・

"I have searched for you."

He had not changed by any means. His hair danced in gentle breeze, and the windswept tresses had curled up like the tail of a Rattatta. He wore the same clothes, and same jewelry. The only difference was the look in his eyes, which were full of maturity and wisdom.

They stood amid the fallen logs, which had nearly blocked off the entrance to the hidden grotto. Touya was unaware of how long they had been standing there. Was it seconds, days, weeks, or maybe even years? Through this time, they merely stared. They were engrossed in the details of each other, completely oblivious to the surrounding environment.

Until N broke the silence.

He spoke as quickly as always, carrying the same sincerity and honesty in his words. Except these words were no longer blinded by his father's manipulative lies and hunger for power. They were completely free, and his own.

The things Touya wanted to tell N were endless, however, not even a whisper could leave his lips. He couldn't find the words to say what he wished to say. He tried and tried, but not even a croak could leave his throat. Perhaps it was due to the dead silence between them, or something different? Touya did not know the answer.

Touya desperately wanted to touch him, and feel the warmth of N's soft skin on his. He wanted to know that the N he saw now was real, and not just a hallucination. He desired to embrace him, and never let him go, not again. He never wanted to relive the pain of losing N. However, those feelings were only desires. Touya's body would not comply, no matter how much he wished for it.

Only then, had a whimper managed to escape his lips, which rang in his ears like the pained scream of an injured Pokemon. Right away he felt ashamed and embarrassed at how needy and insecure he must be.

Touya felt now exactly as he did back then. When N left. N escaped to find himself, leaving no trace. It was as if he had never existed. There was no way to contact N, as he never kept in touch with anyone, and didn't even have an Xtransceiver. Touya had spent years searching for him after that, and became consumed and possessed by his obsession. He had traversed every region to find N.

And now he stood right in front of him, and couldn't even manage to utter a word to him. Over the years, he had imagined endless scenarios and conversations in his head of what would occur should he finally find N one day. Some were consumed with rage and resentment, others grief and depression, or the alleviating feeling of relief. Most of the fantasies were an amalgamation of every emotion. Touya had always thought he knew what he was going to say to N, concocting the plethora of monologues in his head, which he had known to heart by now.

But in the moment when he needed them most, he could not remember a single one.

He could not do anything. He hadn't done anything. He did not claim the title of Pokemon League Champion, or even manage to save it from destruction from the fallout of N's Castle. He couldn't even stop the new formation of the next Team Plasma.

He couldn't even stop them, leaving it to another kid to fight and disband them. A young girl from Aspertia City took on Team Plasma. She faced the many dangers that came with taking on Ghetsis and Team Plasma. Touya should have protected her, and prevented Team Plasma from ever reforming and continuing their maleficent deeds, and allow the girl to have a normal and happy childhood.

But he had failed. The girl was gravely injured, an attack from a Pokemon from one of Team Plasma had attacked her from behind. Her friend, Hugh, had frantically whisked her to the hospital.

It had all happened because of him. He was selfish. Selfish to want nothing more than to understand N, and why he had abandoned him. He neglected his duties, his family, his friends. His mother begged him to stay, trying desperately to persuade him that N made his choices, and that he was not meant to follow. But Touya was stubborn, and refused to listen. N knew nothing of the outside world, as he had been isolated from society for so long, living in the illusions that Ghetsis had planted into his head of a world of lies.

Touya could not allow N to suffer any longer. N had the innocence of a child, he was so sheltered and susceptible.

And with that, he failed miserably.

Touya was filled with self-hatred.

But now, after what felt like an eternity, he had finally found him. Rather, they had found each other. Touya could finally protect and shelter N from all of the evil people who were just waiting to take advantage of him. N was so innocent and unaware, that he could so easily be used, and only admired for his skill to understand Pokemon. Touya yearned to keep him safe, so that he could never be hurt by anyone ever again.

"I've been searching for you as well"

The gentle smile on N's lips had washed away all of the harmful thoughts, like a wave flowing over a shore. His voice, his smile. Everything about N was soothing, reassuring. And although it made Touya overflow with emotion, he did not think he deserved N's kind words. However, he was determined to remember this encounter for the rest of his life, never letting this memory go.

"I am so glad we are reunited once more, for I have missed you."

・

・

I would love to get some comments, it would be awesome to hear your opinion!

Until next time, Ladies and Gentlemans!


End file.
